You found me
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Life in New York was amazing. Sam was a model, Mercedes was recording her album and Kurt and Blaine were happy together at NYADA. But one day everything changed... SAMCEDES - KLAINE - A BIT BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's sofy and this is my first story...first of all...I'm Italian so sorry for my bad English ( I think it's bad but my teacher said that I'm good, but I don't believe her ) second "I don't own Glee and bla bla bla..." and last thing...the ispiration came from Hunger Games (I love it xD) and this story talks about my otp, Samcedes...so...enjoy the read and leave some reviews :)  
**

* * *

Sam saw the Citizens list in front of his eyes, without finding her name.

- IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! -

He was furious, his green eyes were swollen with tears and his hands close in two fists, trembled.

- Hey...calm down ok? Anyone you are looking for...well...unlucky is not in the Citizens list, so let it go and... -

- CHECK AGAIN! - Sam had lost control. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't there, and it wasn't the fault of the computer if she wasn't there – SHE IS IN THE LIST, CHECK AGAIN! -

He felt the sound of each crack, causes in him a pain in his heart that went on for almost two years.

"She is alive and she is here_, __somewhere__..." _

- Evans! - the chief of Registration came there, after earing Sam's screams; now everyone in that place knew him, they knew that after training, he would come looking for her, he wouldn't find her and he would get mad with the on call manager.

- He's a newbie Sir, how can you let him check the lists without a little bit of experience...it's...it's perfectly clear that he doesn't know where start looking for... -

- Evans, listen to me. I will tell you something and I won't repeat. You have to stop coming here, blaming the world for things that don't affect us. She's dead, and you can't do anything. Now get the hell out before I kick you out of here! -

Sam couldn't keep the tears, his frustration ate him and the only thing he could do was go away. He turned back and smashed the door behind him.

Outside the room Kurt and Blaine were waiting for him. Kurt was crying too and Blaine was pulling him into a big hug. When their friend came out, they went closer to him.

- So? - asked Blaine, but Sam didn't look at him, keep going on his way, he took the elevator and he get back home.

**An hour later**

_- Pizza is here! - Sam put the boxes with pizza in them on the table, in the kitchen. He could ear Santana, Brittany and Mercedes laughing in the living room while Kurt e Blaine were talking about a guy who performed at NYADA._

_- Need help in here! You will starving without pizza! - Mercedes came in the kitchen. Sam was hypnotized: she wore that red dress that put out her curves not too much and those white high heels that Sam bought her the day of her birthday. She was perfect. He really wanted to kiss her, but her make up was too fabulous and he didn't want to ruin it, so he forgot about it and get back to the pizza._

_- Why don't we bring the boxes in the living room? -_

_- Well...the boxes are broken so... -_

_- Get it, I'll bring the dishes - _

_He was staring at her. Sam was thinking about her beautiful body. Her smile. Her voice. She was irresistible._

_- You're beautiful –_

_Mercedes gave him a little smile. Only Sam could make her feel that way. Only Sam could make her feel like the sexiest girl in the whole damn world._

_They took the dishes and brought the pizza in the living room. _

_- All right, why don't you let me dieing in this freaking room!? - said Santana._

_- I thought you left your poison in Lesbo Satan – replayed Kurt. Everybody were crying by laughing too much._

_Blaine was supposed to say something, but the ground started to tremble. The glasses fell to the ground. That shake finished soon. They could ear people in the road talking, while the electricity went off. Everybody went out of Mercedes' house. The police went already there, checking for damages in the neighborhood . _

_Blaine was talking to a policeman, asking what happened before – The earthquake hit the electricity system but it will going back to work in a few minutes – like the policeman said the lights begun to shine again and all the people were going back home. _

_Then a light. _

_- OH MY GOD! - Brittany was panicking like everybody else. A meteorite was landing right there to them. Then a roar._

_- SAM! -_

_All the neighborhood was destroyed. The rubble covered the road and there were explosions and fire everywhere around._

_- MERCEDES! - Sam couldn't see her anymore._

_- SAM! - she was shouting as loud as she could even if anyone of the two of them could understand where the other was._

_- MERCEDES! -_

_Silence._

_Sam was panicking – MERCEDES! - _

_- SAM! - Kurt and Blaine came out from nowhere, they were cover by dust and Blaine had a big cut on his forehead._

_- Everything ok? - Sam didn't ear Kurt's voice._

_- MERECDES! - he kept calling her, but nothing._

_Kurt and Blaine started to call the other girls - SANTANA! BRITTANY! - _

_No answer. Then another light._

_Blaine took Kurt by his hand and he was trying to convince Sam to run away – Sam c'mon, let's go! There is another one! - _

_- NO! I HAVE TO FIND HER! SHE IS ALIVE! I WON'T LET HER ALONE! -_

_- SAM C'MON! -_

_- MERCEDES! -_

Sam woke up all of a sudden. He had the breath and he was completely drenched with sweat. His blond hair fell on his wet forehead. He felt like he was dieing in the inside. He closed his eyes, but it wasn't enough. He felt tears falling from his green eyes. It was his fault. He left her there and now he could only hope that someone saved her or that damn computer was broken. She couldn't be dead. His Mercedes was out there, waiting for him. He would turn the hole world upside down, looking for her. Two years of researches but...still nothing.

His phone rung.

**Blaine: ****They found three ****E****xcluded****s****.**** The lawsuit starts in**** 10 minut****es****. ****We will wait for you in the ****Square****.**

Maybe his Mercedes was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Venerdì 23:15**

Sam washed his face quickly, he took his black jacket and he got out of his room. The fifth floor was desert and the shaky light made everything scarier. He took the elevator, going on the ground floor. Sam looked himself on the mirror walls in that elevator. He lost weight and his face looked really tired. There were some dark shadows around his beautiful green eyes and his spiky hair fell on his forehead, like in high school. The elevator stopped, Sam opened the door and he went to an open space near his house, that everyone called "Square". Actually there were only some wood stands and a big space in the center with some lights. Near the Square, there was the prison. Kurt e Blaine took a seat for their friend.

- Hey -

- Hey... -

- How are you? - asked Kurt.

Sam didn't say anything. Nobody talked for a while until Blaine broke that silence - Mercedes is strong, I think she's still alive -

A ring stopped their conversation. The lawsuit was supposed to start soon. Everybody else sat down, waiting for the Excludeds.

- I can't believe that we have to see people die for fun – said Kurt. Blaine held his hand, smiling. Sam never looked at those lawsuits, he usually stared at his feet or at a light. Sometimes he thought about kill himself.

Three guards get into the arena with three girls. They wore the same clothes: dark top and dark trousers, a leather jacket and a pair of black boots. As always, their faces were hidden and those guards held them by their hair. They kick them and the girls fell on their knees. A gurd took the first girl in the center of the arena, so everyone could see her face.

- OH MY GOD! - Kurt and Blaine were shocked, but Sam didn't hear them.

Every sound was covered by his blood, pumping in his temple.

He tried to catch his breath.

He found her.

The love of his life was there.

His eyes met hers and Sam felt a fire burning so deep inside of him.

He closed his eyes and opened them faster.

- SAM! - She was there. In front of him. A strange hand closed her mouth. A blame was near her throat.

He got up as fast as he could and screamed – I TAKE HER! -

Soldiers left her go.

He ran to her.

Mercedes felt tears falling from her eyes.

Same eyes. Same blond hair.

- Mercedes! -

He pulled her so close he could ear her breath, and hugged her.

For the first time after two years, she felt like she was home again.

Sam kissed her forehead. He was crying too.

- I'm so sorry...I left you...I'm so...so sorry...I... -

She cupped his face in her hands. Put her lips on his, kissing him deeply. She felt like they were the only ones in the whole world. She forgot about everything. Only Sam. She was at home now. She was in his arms.

He pulled her closer, without breaking that magic kiss. He missed her warm, soft and adorable lips. He missed her laugh. He missed her smile, her chocolate eyes, her soft skin, her voice. _He missed her_.

She broke the kiss. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wiping away a tear from his beautiful face.

- I love you – she whispered near his ear.

- I won't never let you go Mercedes Jones -

She held his hands, closing her eyes again.

- It's a promise, ok? -

She smiled.

- Kiss me now -


	3. Chapter 3

Two guard took away Mercedes. Sam was following them without taking away his gaze from his girlfriend. They heard the sound of the heavy doors closing behind them.

In the square there was a very deep silence, and sometimes someone would whisper some words. Blaine was hugging Kurt.

- I can't believe she is still alive - said Kurt sobbing - And now I don't know if I am supposed to be happy because she is here or sad because she is going to be kill by some Queens citizen that maybe she could have been see on the tube... -

Blaine stroked, wiping away a tear. Kurt have changed in these two years, and he had become a stronger person in a lot of time, but in just one day he had become the little insecure teenager again. Kurt had changed, his amazing blue eyes wasn't as bright as before. They seemed the eyes of a poor puppy. Blaine would have done anything for him. He would have burned the world for have a chance of see again that spark in his piercing blue eyes. Blaine was changed too. He was overprotective with Kurt and at the first tears by his boyfriend he was there for tell him that everything was fine, that everything would have become the way it was before, even if both of them knew that this wasn't possible.

After some minutes, the seller cleared his throat and tell the soldiers to show the other two Excluders.

- Ladies and gentleman the auction is open! So who wants to buy these two? -

Nobody seemed interested.

- 3,2,1…-

- Hum, we… we take them! -

Kurt got up on his feet without really meaning. Probably he was the only one who recognized them, because Blaine seemed really confused.

Blaine was silently trying to change Kurt's mind.

- Are you crazy? We don't even know who they are! -

The man who was supposed to sell the girls was looking at them in a strange way.

- Kid, you know what a citizen can take only one Excluded, right? Because I can't see no "We" -

- Kurt, c'mon change your mind, I know is painful for you seeing all these people die, but we can't do anything for them… -

- Oh, for God's sake Blaine! How could you not notice? -

Blaine was confused.

- I don't get what you want to say… -

- They are Brittany and Santana! -

Blaine suddenly realized.

The seller was losing his patience.

- So, what are you kids gonna do? -

Blaine stood up too.

- So WE take them -

Two deep breaths. His hand reached for Kurt's one and he held it very hard. They both felt the tears in their eyes. They reached the girls.

For a moment all seemed like it was Normal. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany , Sam , Mercedes. All together.

Maybe out there there were Rachel and Artie too.

Now all was possible.

With Kurt surprise, Santana was the first one to hug him.

- Thank You -

Kurt smiled, like he never smiled after THAT day. It was a pure smile.

Brittany, after she hugged Blaine, hugged Kurt too.

- I knew you would have helped us. After all you are the biggest Unicorn -

Blaine laughed lightly.

He was happy too. For Kurt. And because he knew that, maybe for a month that sparkle would have come back in his eyes.

The four guard took them into the prison.

It would have been hard.

For everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update the story earlier but school is making me crazy and I have a lot of homework. **

**Enjoy the read and I don't own Glee and bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

They went to a dark room with a small window. A door closed behind them.

They were alone now.

They were looking in each other eyes, waiting for something, a sign that they could do something in that weird silence.

She licked her lips, watching him in a desperate way.

He was biting his bottom lip, moving away his hair from his forehead.

She missed him so much, she dreamed his eyes every night for the past two years. She dreamed his lips, his tenderness, his sweetness. She thought he was dead. But he was right in front of her. It wasn't a dream. He was real.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was and how his life was just a mess without her. He wanted to do something, he just...didn't know if she wanted to kiss him too, if she wanted to be touched after all that time and he was so scared, but...why?

She talked first.

- So...what now? -

- You will be there until... -

- No, not that thing...I know how it works here...I was talking about us... -

- Oh... -

He looked a bit embarrassed.

- Sam can I ask you something? -

- Anything you want -

- Are you scared? -

- Of what? -

- This...our situation -

- What makes you think that? -

- We thought we were dead and you... -

- Wait, I never thought that you were dead. I never lost the hope. I continued to love you for all this time -

- I know... -

- But? -

She didn't want to tell him that she moved on. That she found someone who helped her with her pain and her lost, she never thought he would be there, waiting for her after two years.

- I'm so sorry...I...I -

- There is someone else, right? -

- ...yes -

His world just broke in a blink. She was there, but she wasn't his Mercy anymore. She lost her hope. He tried to avoid tears, but he couldn't. He just kept calm and tried not to look at Mercedes' eyes.

- For how long? -

She just cried, like she never cried before. She felt guilty. He waited, but she didn't and she was confused about those feelings she felt for Sam. They never changed. She still loved him, but she moved on. She was alone and she moved on.

Mercedes wasn't ready to talk about that, but now she had to tell him the truth, breaking his heart, again.

- For how long Mercy? - he asked with a lot of frustration in his voice.

- A couple of weeks... -

She was like a time bomb. And she exploded. Every single word she said was like a blade. That feeling was a fire inside of her and it was burning her down.

- Sam... -

- Does he make you happy? -

Sam finally, looked at Mercedes. It was all his fault if she felt alone and she fell in love with someone else. In his mind, they never break up, they never said goodbye, they were still in love.

- He makes me think about you -

He didn't expect that answer.

Those words were like water in his dry heart.

- He was the only way to be with you because I thought you were dead -

- So...are you using him? -

- I'm not sure of my feeling for him, but I'm sure of one thing. I love you Sam. I love you. -

- You always say that you love me but then...you run away. You say that we mean to be together but you always find a reason to broke up with me and I can't stand it. Not now -

He wanted to get out of that room. There was too much pain in there.

He turned back in front of the door.

He felt a hand around his arm. He closed his eyes. She started to sing.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

He felt tears falling from his eyes. He missed her voice so much. They wanted to be together, but there was something who was trying so hard to separate them. He turned back to her and started to sing.

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after all You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

She held his hands tight. Everything she wanted to say to him was said. He felt the same feelings. That boy was just a way to remember Sam, but now they each others. They had to be together. After all this, they deserved love more than anybody else.

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

- Sam Evans, you make me feel like a queen every time I'm with you. I'm the luckiest girl in the world and I want to be with you for the rest of my life – she said wrapping her arms around is waist.

- Mercy... -

He cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

- Marry me -

His heart stopped for a second everything around him started to shake.

- Yes, yes and yes – he said pulling her closer.

She covered his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She waited all this time and now she was with her Sammy again. She felt like she was in heaven. Everything was just like she thought.

Everything was just perfect...now.

* * *

**Song: Wonderwall - Oasis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! I'm here with the new chapter and I think it's amazing 'cause...well...I don't want to spoil anything. I think the story will be M because I'll put some strong scenes in mu future chapters so I hope you will not stop read it. Enjoy****!**

**I don't own Glee and bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

A man came into the cell. Sam was kissing Mercedes, but they stopped in time and the guard didn't see them.

- Identification – he said strictly.

- Excuse me? - she said with a confused look in her eyes.

- Identification – repeated the guard.

Mercedes was really confused. She never eared about the "identification". She looked up at Sam. He was confused too.

- Wait, why? That thing is only for the Citizen...are...are you gonna put her in the Citizen list? - asked Sam.

- The president want to control you, that's all I can say – the man pulled Mercedes by her arm, pushing something like a small needle inside her wrist.

- Damn it! - she felt the pain. She felt her muscles burn from the shoulder to the end of her fingers.

- Are you crazy man? Without anesthesia? -

- She's just a thief here and she's gonna die soon – said the man taking out the needle from her arm. He left the room without saying anything else.

Sam took Mercedes' left hand gently, he didn't wanted to hurt her.

- How do you feel? -

- I can't move my arm...damn, it hurts so much...did you have to do this too? -

- Yes, but they were humans not monsters, they used anesthesia so I didn't feel anything -

Sam was so angry. How could this man just come there and hurts his woman? Why didn't he punched him? He was too worried about her pain. He had enough. He didn't want pain anymore.

- God, I don't know why I didn't punch him right to his stomach... -

- Honey, don't worry about me, I'll be fine and you don't have to be a monster for me. You are superior than them. They forgot how beautiful life is, your hope and your love make you human. And I love it – she said with a smile.

- Well, you may be so famous that the president will let you sing the national anthem – he sai smiling back.

- I hope so...wait -

- What? -

- Brittany and Santana... - she started to panic – They...they are in the Square...they could...oh my God! -

- Mercy! Mercy stop...don't worry. There are Kurt and Blaine outside, I'm sure that everything is ok, just relax – Sam said pulled her into a lovely hug.

- My shoulder! -

- Sorry, honey, I forgot about it -

They eared familiar voices outside.

- Guys! It's Blaine!-

Sam opened the door.

- Hey boo! - he said.

Kurt cam in too – MERCY! -

- KURT! -

She hugged him with one arm. She felt tears falling from her eyes.

- God, I missed you so so much boo! - she said.

- Oh my gaga! I'm so happy that you are alive! - he started crying.

Brittany and Santana arrived, with a guard behind them. He push them inside the cell and closed the door.

- WELL THANK YOU BITCH SON! - yelled Santana.

- Wow this is place is like Lord Tubblington little house! - said Brittany.

- You two, stop yelling and talking and give me a hug! - said Mercedes.

She was going to hug them, but her arm started to shake. She felt her muscles burn intensely. She eared some cracks, then a lot of pain. She screamed for the pain. Last thing she remembered was something black climbing her left arm, she arched her back and then she passed out.

- MERCEDES! - Sam came near her. She was lying on the floor, her eyes closed - Mercy please wake up! Wake up! Honey please wake up! -

Sam was desperate. Blaine came near him.

- What is this? - he asked, touching her wrist – This is not a normal identification chip...something is wrong -

- We have to bring her to the hospital! -

Sam felt like he couldn't do anything for her. He was desperate. Mercedes was all his life. They went apart for too long and now this thing was screwing up everything.

- They won't let us do it... - Blaine turned to Kurt – Honey... -

- Got it, I'll be right back – and he ran away.

Sam trusted Blaine. He was a doctor, he knew how to fix it.

- Something's wrong, her arm is broken in three points, this is not a normal chip - he started to examine her hole arm - we have to be fast -

Kurt arrived with some bandages, a scalpel, a bottle disinfectant and some vials of antidote.

- Hey no, wait! What are you doing? - Sam was panicking after he saw the scalpel.

- Saving her life – he started to work.

- Why did you bring the antidote? - asked Santana.

- Well the answer is simple – explained Kurt – our gentle soldiers tried to kill our Mercy with a poison chip -

- Sam I think it's better for you if you wait outside – said Blaine.

- No...I'm not gonna leave her again -

- Boo...please... -

- NO! -

Sam held her right hand tight.

- Honey please don't die – he said crying – I love too much, if you die I die too. We have to get married and then, when...when we'll be ready we're gonna make some amazing trouty mouth babies...a-and we we'll have a big house...with a big garden...but I have to be alive, because I need you here... -

Blaine cut her arm, blood was everywhere, he took off the chip from Mercedes' wrist and then he gave her three vials of antidote, then he closed the cut, immobilized her arm and covered it with bandages.

- Done – he said trying to catch his breath.

- She's gonna be fine...right? - Sam asked.

- I hope so... - said Blaine.

Sam looked at Mercedes, she was so beautiful even when she is sick. He kissed her cheek and lied near her.

_I'm here Mercy. I'm not gonna leave you. I'll NEVER_ _leave you, but please don't die. When you'll be fine, we will run away from this place. I'll bring you wherever you want. I'll do everything for you, but please wake up. _


End file.
